


Christmas Shopping

by Melsas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Gen, John Watson & Molly Hooper Friendship, John Watson/Mary Morstan if you squint, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes & Mary Morstan Friendship, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper if you read it sideways, Sherlock Makes Deductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melsas/pseuds/Melsas
Summary: Sherlock and John go Christmas shopping for their girls.





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a short oneshot posted for Christmas, but I'm lazy so you can have it 25 days late. Constructive criticism is apprecuated but please no flames. I'm still getting the hang of this.

"Secret Santa is ridiculous! You give someone a Christmas present and you normal people don't even know who it's from. What's the point?" Sherlock groaned, persuing the shelves for a present. At the get together before Christmas, Secret Santa names had been drawn and Sherlock had gotten Mary. John had picked Molly.

"Well, at least you know what you can get for Mary, I hardly know what Molly would like for Christmas." John was also attempting to shop for presents.

"Is it not obvious? Molly is clearly someone who wears and appreciates decent jewellery, but not anything that hinders her work, so that is necklaces and bracelets out. She only wears rings from her lovers, so you definitely don't want to get her a ring. That leaves earrings, but not any that hang, again, work. So, studs, now, gold or silver? Hmm, not gold, blends in too much, so silver. Stones or not? Yes, gives an extra pop, particularly blue-coloured stones, matches her usual outfits and her hair. There, sorted." Sherlock deduced, just by standing in front of the earring counter of the jewellery store. John stared at Sherlock for a second, then purchased the sapphire-stoned silver studs.

"Hang on, don't you need something for Mary?" John asked.

"Yes, getting to that. Mary doesn't wear jewellery, but she does wear a watch. She even wore one on her wedding day. Her current watch is getting a bit old and worn down though, you can see it in the leather strap and on the clasp. Mary wants a functioning watch simply as a watch, so no flashy tech watches. However it needs to be special, something that only her close friends would buy. So metal or leather strap. Hmm, metal band denotes some importance usually and Mary prefers to blend in, just a simple watch, so leather it is. Round or square face? Well, Mary tends to prefer a classic style watch, so, round-faced. Numbers or not? Mary doesn't need numbers, but going by her previous watches, she likes some kind of indicator for the numbers. She also doesn't want anything too pricey, so we'll get her that one." Sherlock said triumphantly, pointing at the watch in question, somehow a watch that fit the necessary criteria in such a small jewellery store. He quickly purchased it and left the store, John following behind. 

"See, you complain, but you probably buy better presents than the rest of us. And the point of Secret Santa is the same as the point of Christmas. To spread happiness." John said. 

"Ugh John, I understand that, but I simply cannot understand why it must be secret. Just give the present directly to the person, then they can thank you for it." Sherlock moaned.

John grinned, "It makes it more fun for you though, to solve the case of everyone's presents." Sherlock couldn't deny it and if he could, he didn't have a witty comeback to that.


End file.
